The Glamour Society
by Rinette34
Summary: Their the Alphas of Manhattan Elite Prep, their sky-high priced school. Their the top socialites in Manhattan. Catty, wealthy, and even scandolous. The daughters of top agents, actors, and accomplished buisnessmen. Their your worst nightmare!
1. Chapter 1

_Meet, The Glamour Society. The Socialites of Manhattan. Your worst nightmare_

Roxana "Roxy" Elysian Mason: She's the alpha of Manhattan Prep, and is competitive and bossy, and gorgeous. She has straight, glossy red hair, which everyone envies, amazing grey-green eyes that sparkle when she's happy and flash when she's mad, full pouty lips, a signature smirk that classifies her as alpha, and pale skin that looks perfect with her hair and eyes. She has that confidence that makes you feel so small and trivial in comparison, and that beauty. After her so called best friend, Shayna Addison, betrayed her and started hanging out with that hot skater, Oliver Hunter, she kicked her out, and snagged Oliver as her boyfriend. And left Shayna to pick of the broken pieces of the double betrayal.

Natalia Regina Tammer: Natalia Tammer is Roxana's fun, crazy, and ever loyal best friend and beta. She had golden blond hair with a brown undertone, light blue hazel eyes with hints of mint green, and is slightly tanned. She is undeniably pretty, and Natalia has always thought of herself as prettier than Roxy, even though the alpha does have perfect straight red hair, but seriously, who adores red heads? Natalia and Shayna were best friends, and after she left, Natalia wondered if she should leave as well. She could start her own Clique with Shayna, and maybe even help overcome Roxy. Not to mention, her nickname is Nat. She's dating Jake Ryan.

Carson Allison Darling: Carson is the tough chick of the group with a hard exterior, and a kind interior. She's continually fighting with her brother, Blake Darling, because he likes one of her best friends. Carson has shoulder length jet black hair that has been straightened and layered with side swept bangs that covers her right eye, gorgeous blue eyes that remind everyone of Sapphires, and a flawless porcelain complexion that a vampire would envy. Of course, the conflict between herself, Blake, and her best friend, Roxy worsens, and Carson may end up scheming and doing something she regrets.

Victoria Rondelina Von Vuer'lin: She's stunningly pretty, perfect, and sophisticated. She's rich, richer than Roxy, and has perfect, luscious chestnut brown hair that lays in layered waves around her pale face, flickering green eyes that remind everyone of emeralds, and her lips, which as thin, but angular and well defined. She moved from Austria at age 8. She lives in the largest home in Manhattan, and lives for the spotlight, and sometimes wishes she were Roxy. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Roxy acted confident, had more experience with boy her age, and actually knew what to do with her life.

Christine Alvarez: She's back. After spending the summer in Maui tanning and flirting It up with cute boys, she ready for her sophomore year in High School, and ready to reunite with her best friends in the whole wide world. She's half-Spanish or whatever, but has blonde hair, super tan skin, dark brown eyes that can break your heart, and a competitive outlook on everything. And a positive outlook as well. She didn't like Shayna as well as Natalia or Victoria did, so she was brought in as her replacement as a quideta. A fifth beta. She's on the Manhattan Elite Tennis Team, and is having major problems staying true to her very possessive boyfriend. She may end up cheating on him.

Shayna Addison: Hates her life. First, she and Roxana had the hugest fight in the world, and she was made an LBR, then she finally found a best friend, and he left her for Roxy, and now she's stuck with hanging with measly B-Listers who are basically airhead heiresses. Shayna knows she misses Oliver, but does she…miss Roxana? Will she make up with Oliver, or will she stage her revenge plan, and fail?

**Thank you anyone who came up with these characters! I have to give credit where credit is owed. **

**For Natalia Tammer: Firehope889**

**For Roxana Mason and Shayna Addison and Oliver Hunter: C-Cloud ;)**

**For Carson Darling: Disneychic01**

**Victoria and Christine are mine!!**


	2. Lessons Learned

~Roxana "Roxy" Mason

Mason Residence

September 1, Friday

2:16 P.M.

Lesson 1: Being Rich and Beautiful is a Necessity

Roxana was ready. Ready to go back to her exclusive, expensive Elite Prep, and ready for the Back to School party taking place at Christine's Penthouse. Everything was planned, and she and her best friends were all going shopping for school and the party.

Roxana examined her perfect outfit in the mirror, and smiled. Her hair was curled and bounced along her shoulders nicely. She wore a grey silk tank top, and a midnight blue tube dress. She had matching silver/grey leggings underneath, and blue wedge heels. Her handbag was a vintage Hobo bag. Blue leather. Roxana flipped her dark red curls, and smiled into the mirror. Yup, she was so back.

Roxana's house was huge. So huge, even she still got lost sometimes. It was slate grey, and articulate. Her mother, Renette, ruled the house like a Queen back in King Henry's age. She wanted everything clean and only allowed adult business brunches or whatever. No 400 or something kids running around in her house, tearing everything down, and leaving muddy stains all over her wood floors, and her carpet imported from Paris. So, it was being held at Christine's penthouse. A gift she had gotten for her last birthday.

But, one advantage her name did have was this…At the store, if they said they were out of shades, all she had to do was tell them she was _the Roxy Mason, _and they would rush to comply her every need, and even offer her a latte and a foot massage. Her father basically owned Manhattan and signed most business's paychecks. If he didn't like you, you were fired, and couldn't get a job anywhere else in Manhattan. If he liked you, you would get a raise that could make you a billionaire. So, everyone wanted to get of his daughter's good side to ensure a good pay at the end of every two weeks.

"Mom?" She said, coming down the stairs, and seeing her mother examining a flower vase, probably for a speckle. Roxy rolled her eyes, and smiled. Renette turned towards her daughter, and looked her up and down.

"Oh, dear, are you leaving now?" She asked. "With Oliver or your friends?" Roxy blushed, and placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

"I'm going to the movies with Ollie later," She said, using her cute nickname for him. "I'm going pre-party shopping for the party tomorrow." Renette waved her hand, and gesture she didn't really care.

"Alright, be home by…I don't care, just come home."

Roxy grinned, and turned the huge diamond knob on the front door, and stepped out in the driveway, which was covered in grey and black stones imported from Italy. In the driveway waiting was their black Stretch Hummer Limo, being wiped by the 18 year old driver, Matthew. Matthew was only 3 years older than her, so that made riding a little more fun, yet awkward. She hugged him, and leaned against the car.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked sweetly, cocking her head, as he straightened up to look at her. He had shaggy brown hair, and cobalt eyes that bore right into you when he looked at you. He grinned, and nodded his head.

"Yup," He said. "You?" Roxy really didn't care. She was just trying to butter him up for all the places he was going to have to end up taking her.

"Perf." Let's go." She waited for him to open the door, and then she stepped inside.

The inside was to die for. It had two mini fridges, and food bar, a TV. And in the very back, a Jacuzzi for long trips.

"Who's first?" He yelled over _The Last Night _by Skillet.

"Um, Natalia, Carson, Victoria, then last, Christine."

The two shouted the lyrics to the powerful song.

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
but I know it's a lie._

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be."

Matthew laughed, as Roxana phased out of the song, because she didn't know the last 2 lines.

"I'll leave Skillet up to you, and Evanescence up to Carson." Matthew frowned, shook his head.

"That girl almost killed me the first time we picked her up, like 2 years ago?" Roxy grinned at the memory. Carson had mistaken him for a kidnapper, and basically jumped him on her front lawn. And she won.

"She was only 13," She said. "She won't do that again. I hope."

~Natalia Tammer~

Tammer Residence

Front Lawn

Lesson 2: Never mention an Alpha's adversary

Natalia twirled a lock of golden blond hair around her index finger, and looked at the street for signs of a stretch Hummer limo in black. Where was Roxy? Natalia rolled her mint green eyes, and sat down on a chair on the porch, and waited impatiently. Roxy had been late more and more like her priorities were so much more important than everyone else's. Finally, Natalia saw her hummer limo pull sharply around the corner, and skid to a stop 10 feet away.

Natalia examined her outfit. A bright red halter top that made her hair looked more golden than brown, and a gold mini ruffle skirt that hugged her frame nicely. Her heels were Prada, and wrapped around her ankles nicely. Roxy stuck her head out of the window, and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, Tammer!" She screamed, waving her hand. "We still have to pick up three more!" Natalia sighed, and ran towards the hummer, and climbed in.

"Hey, Roxy!" She yelled. "OMG, that outfit is perfect." Roxy smiled, as her perfect eyes raked over Natalia's outfit rapidly, searching for any flaws, latte stains, of makeup smudges.

"Hm, nice skirt. Where'd you get it?" Natalia flushed, and looked in her Mui Mui strap bag got something. She had really gotten it out of a catalog, which was taboo according to Roxy.

"Um, I got it from Ralph Lauren," She lied smoothly, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Roxy's eyes pierced her as they pulled into Carson's gothic style cathedral manor. Carson came rushing out, looking playful, but there was a dangerous look in her blue eyes. Natalia envied Carson's beauty, and especially her dark hair. Why couldn't her hair be black and shiny? Why couldn't she look that good?

"Hey guys," She said, practically shoving Natalia aside, and jumping in beside Roxy. "Uh, my brother is so freaking annoying. All boys are." Matthew glared at her from the front seat.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," He muttered. "You're the one who viciously attacked me 2 years ago in front of your house before your brother pulled you off of me. Blake, right?" Carson laughed, and smiled innocently towards his frowning face in the mirror.

"Yeah, Blake, and I had to make sure you weren't some kind of kidnapper or mugger or something!"

"Driving a stretch hummer limo!" He shrieked, speeding towards Victoria's house. Roxy rolled her eyes, and shot Matthew a fierce glare. Natalia cleared her throat, and faced Roxy.

"So, what about Shayna?" She asked. "Are you still mad at her?" Roxy's face turned the color of her hair, and glowered at her best friend in anger. How dare she bring up her adversary? Natalia flushed, and immediately realized her mistake. Now, Roxy would think she was unloyal and not worthy as beta. As they pulled into Victoria's driveway, Natalia and Roxy weren't speaking.

Victoria was pretty with a slight accent, dark brown curls that reached her middle back. She wore a purple halter dress and black ankle boots. Her eyes, which were green and flickered happily, brightened as Matthew pulled into the driveway. She skipped towards the car, ignoring the honks of the limo's super loud horn.

"God, I'm here, I'm here," She said, rolling her eyes. "Lay off the horn." She jumped in the car, and hugged all of her friends.

"Hey, girls," She said, laying her bag. "Um, Natalia, why are you wearing that skirt my little sister found in a knockoff Barney's catalog?" She demanded. Roxy and Carson exchanged a glance, and looked towards her curiously.

"You said you found it in RL?" Roxy snapped, her eyes narrowing. Natalia opened her mouth, but closed it. No excuse would work anyway. Christine was standing in front of her Penthouse, shaking her blond hair back and forth. She bounced when she walked, and immediately sensed the tension when she climbed into the hummer limo.

"Hey, Roxy, Tory, Carson, Nat," She greeted, hugging her friends. "What's on the schedule for today?" Roxy shifted her gaze from Natalia, and forced a smile on her tanned face for her best friend.

"Shopping, shopping, and the IT Café," Roxy answered, grinning. "Then, I might have a date with Oliver tonight." Carson gasped, and looked at her in shock.

"And you didn't tell us sooner?" She said, shaking her head. Roxy laughed effortlessly, and blushed.

"He totally likes you," Victoria confirmed. "I've seen the way he looks into your eyes. Like there's some deep connection." Roxy giggled, and rolled her eyes as they neared the mall.

Why couldn't they talk about anything else but Oliver? Natalia wondered, leaning her head against the window. What about Jake? Jake was a way better name than Oliver anyway. Oliver was the most LBR name any ever came up with. No thanks to the rents.

"Jake and I are going out tonight," She decided to lie. Natalia looked her straight in the eye, and smiled so sweetly, she wondered if she was just imagining it.

"That's your second strike, Tammer," She snapped. "Oliver said Jake had basketball practice, and couldn't go out tonight anyway. Three strikes and you're out." Carson nodded, while Christine and Victoria exchanged glances. Natalia felt like crying as she gulped, and looked out the window, praying that she Roxy wouldn't lose faith in her just yet, and make Carson beta, and make her like Shayna. A, gulp, wannabe.

But, so far, that was what she was proving to be. She had gotten a knockoff skirt out of a Barney's Catalog, and had lied to her friends 2 times. She sighed, and turned, but everyone was laughing and talking together, ignoring her. A pang shot through her heart as she realized she wouldn't be missed. Ever.

"Here we are!" Carson screamed, shoving Christine sideways to look at the mall to her left. "Matthew, stop the car!" Roxy smacked her hand, and glared at her to be quiet. Matthew sighed drastically, and stopped the car gracefully, before looking at Roxy.

"Time?" He demanded. Roxy glared at her Hermes watch.

"5 hours max," She said simply, climbing out the car, and bouncing nicely on the back of her perfect heels. She turned around, and Carson immediately squeezed in beside her. Natalia rolled her eyes, and hugged her Mui Mui bag to her chest, and watched Roxy's perfect conditioned hair sway back and forth in the September wind. It never got frizzy, and it always looked so, so perfect. Natalia was so jealous of so many people. Carson, Roxy, Shayna…

"Ehmagawd, is that Shayna?" Christine shouted her brown eyes wide with shock. "What a stalker!" Roxy's head whipped around to catch sight of Shayna, and her two LBR friends Lisa and Helena, who were actually sisters, both with ash blond hair. Helena's was in long waves, and Lisa had a pixie cut. Shayna glared at the Glamour Society, and half-heartedly, Natalia waved. Roxy coughed, and immediately, she put her hand down as she followed her friends where Shayna was standing.

"What are you doing here?" Shayna asked her hands on her hips. Roxy fake smiled, and blew on her French manicured nails.

"Shopping for my party, the one my mom made me invite you to. We all know you begged your mom to call my mom to let you in. That's just how pathetic you are." Everyone except Natalia giggled, as Shayna's cheeks reddened.

"That's not true," She muttered, removing a strand of dark brown hair away from her hazel eyes. "Why would I want to come to your stupid party?"

"Because you're the Shayna Addison, wannabe of the year." Everyone burst out laughing, and Natalia chewed on her lip as she watched her ex-friend humiliate herself. She had to do something…what could she do?

"Roxy, leave her alone."

Carson's mouth hung open, and Victoria let out a snort as Roxy turned all her wrath on Natalia.

"Excuse me, leave her alone?" She mocked, cocking her head to the side. "She's our ex-friend, Natalia. It's either me, or her. Make your choice. And hurry, I have shopping to do." Natalia sighed, and glanced from all her popular, fun loving, snotty best friends, and then back to her true BFFL who had stuck by her, even when Roxy hadn't. She had to make the right choice…

"Whatever, I choose Roxy," She said finally, avoiding Shayna's eyes, knowing there were tears in them. Roxy grinned, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, look who's all alone, huh, Shayna?" She said, snapping her fingers, and all her friends followed behind her immediately followed behind her except for Natalia.

"Now, I see who my real friends are," Shayna snapped, turning on her heel, and marching away. Tears filled Natalia's eyes as she realized something. She had no idea who her real friends were.


End file.
